That feeling you can only say in French
by Shadows of SxC
Summary: after may left ash to travel with drew her entire life turned into a nightmare. this is a one-shot tragedy fic ...RATED M for character death... Advanceshipping/Aamayl with some Contestshipping bashing


_**-That feeling you can only seem to say in French-**_

'It's been three years' she thought. 'Three years since I left him, I should have just stayed with him, but no I wanted to follow my rival Drew to that god forsaken region.' May couldn't take it anymore, she did as she had every day since she left him, it was raining and she was soaking wet. She pulled her legs up to her chest and buried her face in her knees crying as her tears mixed in with the cold biting rain. It was almost that day again, the day that her life seemed to fall apart at the seams, the day that she left Ash. She simply cried, she didn't know how long she had been there, she never could tell. All she knew was that it was cold, the rain hadn't let up, and she cried till she was out of tears and had a sickening hole in the pit of her stomach.

So may time she wished for the pain to end, "I thought the pain would get easier, but it only gets worse with everyday I live with this." She whispered to herself letting another tear mix with the rain.

"Such a stupid girl," she said with a tiny smirk almost laughing at her own stupidity. "You just couldn't tell him could you; you knew that you loved him and that he loved you. Especially after everything we've been through, even if he was too dense to realize it or just too shy to admit it." She lied down against the tree she was under trying to get at least some shelter from the rain and closed her eyes. She felt heartbroken, ashamed, depressed, so many feelings that she couldn't bring to words or explain, it was like that feeling you can only seem to say in French.

"Please come back," may whispered trying to fall asleep, that simple phrase, it seemed to be all she knew how to say now-a-days.

She was back in her dream world, only this wasn't a dream it was more of a nightmare to her now. It always seemed to be from the time that she left on that boat ride up until she saw drew's true side. Those roses, how could she have ever been so naïve about those roses he always gave her. Sure it was cute and it seemed romantic, every time she met up with him or they hung out he seemed to magically pull them out of thin air. But it was just a ruse, that's all anything they ever had was, he even managed to help push her into the decision to leave ash. Sure she wanted to follow her goal but it could have waited, "hell I could have gone with him to Sinnoh to compete in there contests, but no I had to go where drew went, I had to follow him instead of ash," she thought to herself. She was dreaming of the months after she left ash and started journeying with drew, he had been romantic, but he was always snobby and self righteous. She knew he always had his eyes on other girls, he even stooped so low as to kiss another girl, and then another, even while they were going out. May tried to deny what she saw, trying to convince herself that it was all in her head, she went along with it even though deep down this had been going on for longer than she could possibly ever know.

"Drew what's this?" May asked. She couldn't believe her eyes; he was in their room at the Pokemon center lying on the bed lip locked with some stranger.

"May meet Sarah, she was so impressed by my last contest she had to stop by and congratulate me personally." Drew stated matter-of-factly with that cocky grin on his face, that one that made her sick to her stomach in a way that nothing else could.

May couldn't believe what she was seeing, "Why drew?" she whispered, "Why!" she said a few seconds later practically screaming at him. The barriers she had, her mental reserves, the wall she built around her heart that helped her believe he would never do such a thing came crashing down. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"Well to put plainly, you weren't giving any so I found someone who was, well quite a few people actually. Come to think about it I seem to have lost count." He stated with no trace of regret, but instead a tinge of pride in his voice. Tears started to fall from May's eyes as she looked down at the ground. A part of her died inside when she saw what happened, she couldn't get away fast enough. May didn't know where she was running, it didn't matter to her, and she just wanted to be left alone.

'_**Ash I love you and you were right' **_was all the May could think as she ran.

The sound of lightning cracking through the air jolted her awake, that's when she finally broke, her mental reserves were gone. She ran out of the forest she had been in and finally made it back to her house. _**'This is it, I'm finally going to set myself free from this un-ending nightmare' **_May thought to herself. She took the rope from the garage and climbed up her tree. Once she had everything tied she put the rope around her neck and said a final prayer to god asking for forgiveness, she scooted out to the end of the branch. Just as she was about to jump she saw ash walk into her back yard, she could only smirk slightly as the tears flowed like rivers now. "It's too late Ash I'm sorry." I told him, and then I jumped. I bounced back up slightly from the tree limb yanking the rope like it was a bungee cord almost.

I'm holding on your rope, Got me ten feet off the ground I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound You tell me that you need me Then you go and cut me down, but wait You tell me that you're sorry Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...It's too late to apologize, I'd take another chance, take a fall  
>Take a shot for you And I need you like a heart needs a beat But it's nothing new I loved you with a fire red Now it's turning blue, and you say..."Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you But I'm afraid...<br>It's too late to apologize,

PLEASE REVIEW ^_^ thank you all and give me constructive criticism and nice comments. Don't flame though that's a big NO. yep so let me know how I did… this was my first try at writing a tragedy.


End file.
